


toxicity

by avapacifica



Series: October Writing Challenge 2020 [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Happy Ending, Kissing, Love Confessions, Poison, Poison Ivy's Pheromones, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avapacifica/pseuds/avapacifica
Summary: ivy's pheramones seem to be affecting harley after a kiss or two the night before
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Series: October Writing Challenge 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948126
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	toxicity

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: Poison

They were drunk, that’s what Ivy chalks it up to. An impromptu make out session in a bar the night before had taken place, and it’s all she had been thinking about. It wouldn’t be such a big deal to her, but Harley has been acting strange ever since. 

She was extra cuddly during the movie they watched when they had gotten home. Maybe that was the drinks again. But then she made breakfast in the morning. Harley never wakes up before nine, so to see a full meal waiting for her when she hasn’t fully gotten up surprised Ivy to her core. 

It occurs to her afterwards that it could be the toxins in her lips. She swears that she gave Harley the antidote years ago, she does for all her friends. It’s not like she expects to be kissing all of them, but situations do arise, such as last night. Harley’s dose must’ve worn off, or maybe the original one wasn’t strong enough. Ivy doesn’t have much experience in the long term effects of the cure. 

She slips Harley some more, just in case, in her lunch. It does have a sour taste, and a color that isn’t exactly clear, so she isn’t able to give her much. She figures it’ll at least take a dent out of her affections though. No such luck, as after the meal Harley hugs her far longer than normal, and kisses her on the cheek for seemingly no reason at all. 

She didn’t want to have to bring it up to Harley, it seems like such an awkward conversation. But Ivy really doesn’t see any other way of this going. She could try to make an antidote that was more undetectable, but it just seems cruel to leave Harley in this state, especially because she has knowledge of it. 

Ivy spends the rest of the day, and even into the night, using plants to make a cure so strong that she’s sure if they live to 102 and she spits in her mouth, she won’t have a single romantic feeling for her. Maybe it’s a bit extreme, and she wouldn’t do it for anyone else, but Harls is her closest friend, and she can’t lose her now.

She’s not the one to initiate the conversation, and Ivy isn’t sure if she should be grateful or upset about it. Harley knocks on her door, practically bouncing to come in and talk to her. When Ivy opens the door, she barges in, plopping down on her bed as if it were her own. 

“Can we talk?” Harley asks excitedly.

“Sure.” Ivy tells her, choosing not to take a seat. There’s a sadness in her tone, but Harley is too distracted to notice. 

“Ok.” She’s tapping her hand on her leg, as if she’s about to burst with information but just can’t find the strength to say what she wants to say. “I think I’ll just go ahead and tell you. I’m in such a rush from last night.”  _ Oh no oh no oh no.  _ “Ivy, I think I’m in love with you.” She cuts herself off from saying anything else, waiting to hear her reaction.

Ivy’s head falls into her hands, this isn’t how this was supposed to go. When she looks up, it appears Harley’s heart has broken in front of her. Her eyes well with tears, her chin is slightly quivering. As if Ivy couldn’t feel any worse.

“Oh god Harls, please don’t be upset.” She sits down on the bed next to her, hugging her with one arm, and pulling the antidote out of her pocket with the other. She places it in Harley’s palm, only to be met with a confused look. “I think at the bar last night… the toxins in my lips may have affected you?” She doesn’t mean to sound so unsure, but she had been so positive the first time that nothing like this would ever happen.

“So what I’ve been feeling isn’t real?” Harley asks, the tears starting to fall out of her eyes. Ivy wipes them away, the guilt eating away at her stomach. The way it feels, maybe she was the one who was poisoned. “I thought that got people infatuated with you, not,” she struggles to find the word, “all this.”

“I guess it’s different for everyone.” Ivy reasons. She doesn’t really know the answer herself, she’s the only one not susceptible to falling in love with herself. She only knows the words that came from those who she had infected. True, theirs didn’t sound like Harley’s, but no one like Harley had ever been under her spell.

“Do I have to drink it? Would it really be so bad to be with me?”

“No, it wouldn’t be bad Harls.” Ivy strokes her cheek, it isn’t a lie at all. She’s even thought about it herself, however not now. Not in this way. “But it also wouldn’t be real.” 

Harley nods, turning her gaze down to the potion. She doesn’t want to drink it, but Ivy wants her to. Her loyalty to her best friend is stronger than the one to herself. So she downs it in one go. She wipes her hand across her lips, catching any excess.

“How long does it take to work?” She asks, no longer sounding sad. Instead she’s dejected, subdued. 

“It should work right away.” 

“I don’t know what to tell you Red.” Harley mumbles, getting up from her bed. “Nothings changed.” It takes a second to click, but when it does, Ivy is furious of herself.

_ Oh my god I’m such an idiot. _

Harley is halfway out the door, when Ivy grabs her arm.

“You meant it.”

“Yeah dummy.” Harley sniffles. “That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you.”

Ivy cups her cheeks, pulling her in close. This kiss is similar to last night, in that they’re intoxicated. No longer on alcohol though, only on each other. Harley melts into it, because she’s wanted it for so long. There’s no toxin that could make her fake this better than her own emotions. Then there’s Ivy, and she’s overwhelmed. Someone loves her not because of her tricks and powers, but instead for her. Her suspicious nature had gotten in the way, but with her lips on Harley's, the events of the day don’t really seem to matter.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! kudos and comments are always appreciated, they make my day!


End file.
